La fleur avec des ailes
by Sarabeka
Summary: Parce qu'une fée n'est pas toujours un être plein de bonté et affectueux, avec des paillettes. Parce qu'une fée n'est pas constamment une créature sans coeur et avide de sang.


**Houlà ! Gros gloubiboulga dans ma tête et dans ce one-shot. Entre mes révisions d'entomo, les bestioles venues se perdre dans ma piaule, tout les trucs qui disparaissent, une pote et son gamin, et les histoires qu'on me racontait quand j'étais gamine (tu m'étonnes que je sois persuadée qu'il y a des monstres sous mon lit)... Ca en fait des choses à mélanger. **

**Je ne sais pas si le prénom d'Aoki Lapis est Aoki ou bien Lapis. Aoki me va très bien pour ma part, Lapis me fait trop penser à la pierre (première fic écrite avec un caillou comme héros, youhou !). Mais si un(e) gentil(le) lecteur/lectrice pouvait éclairer ma petite lanterne, ce serait sympa comme tout.**

**Bon courage.**

* * *

_On dit que lorsque l'on touche les ailes d'un papillon, elles se détachent quelques heures plus tard et l'insecte meurt. Cloué au sol._

_._

- Aoki. Eloigne-toi de la fenêtre, tu vas attraper froid.

Et la fée aux airs d'enfant recule tout doucement, en laissant une main posée sur la surface de verre froide. Elle regarde une dernière fois en direction du monde extérieur, comme dépitée, puis va rejoindre Lily dans le lit.

Ou plutôt sur le lit. Avec une taille de 15 centimètres de haut, le simple poids de la couette suffit à l'étouffer. Alors elle se contente de venir se perdre dans les cheveux de Lily qui sourit. Parce que le contact des ailes fines la chatouille dans le cou.

Il fait froid dans la chambre, la pluie qui dure depuis plusieurs jours a fait baisser la température de plusieurs degrés. Et la fenêtre est mal isolée. Aoki a froid. Lily aussi. Et elles n'ont envie de rien faire ce soir. Pas même de bouger un peu. Juste d'éteindre la lumière et de regarder la pluie tomber par la fenêtre, à la lueur des réverbères dans la rue.

C'est dans une ambiance pareille qu'elles se sont rencontrées. Au début de la pluie. Cette dernière avait surpris Aoki en plein vol, et la fée avait trouvé un refuge provisoire dans un coin de la fenêtre de Lily.

Etrangement, Lily l'avait vue. Habituellement, les fées apparaissent sous forme de petits animaux aux yeux des humains. Battements d'ailes d'un énorme papillon de nuit, courant d'air causé par le passage en rafale d'une chauve-souris, mouvement imperceptible d'une araignée ou couinement de souris. Tout est bon pour servir de camouflage.

Mais pas cette fois. La blonde avait ouvert parce que ce qu'elle avait vu à travers son carreau n'était aucune de ces bestioles. Mais autre chose. Un être ailé haut comme trois pommes, à l'aspect misérable et aux ailes détrempées.

D'abord terrorisée d'être ainsi découverte, Aoki avait finalement accepté avec méfiance de se loger dans le creux de la main tendue. Il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives.

Après s'être séchée avec un mouchoir en papier, elle avait vue un énorme quartier de pomme posé près d'elle sur le bureau. Fraîchement tranché. Lily était alors sur son lit, devant la télévision qui hurlait fort. Elle ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

Aoki se dit que c'est bizarre. Lily aurait du se poser des questions, se demander d'où elle venait. Le simple fait d'apercevoir une fée aurait du l'alerter un tant soit peu.

Mais non. Aoki avait été recueillie et soignée comme n'importe quel animal errant. Ce simple geste faisait de Lily un humain exceptionnel aux yeux d'Aoki. Elle n'avait pas été enfermée dans un bocal, ou simplement disséquée comme se plaisaient à le raconter ses parents.

On ne parle pas aux humains. On ne se fait pas voir d'eux. Rester invisible. Une ombre.

D'ombre, elle n'en fait pas. On ne voit que la silhouette frêle aux ailes déployées. Cachée dans les cheveux de Lily, elle les replie soigneusement. C'est que c'est fragile ces choses là. Et que ça ne se répare pas facilement.

La pluie tape contre la fenêtre. Un nuage de vapeur s'élève des lèvres de Lily qui grelotte. Pour Aoki, c'est un tremblement de terre. Elle préfère s'éloigner avant que la blonde ne s'affale sur son lit et ne l'écrase par inadvertance.

Elle va se réfugier dans le tiroir du bureau aménagé à son intention et se pelotonne dans les t-shirts roulés en boule qui lui servent de lit.

Elle finit par s'endormir. La vue de Lily, tête haute et aux aguets des tapotements de la pluie en toile de fond.

* * *

Les râlements de Lily la réveillent. La jeune femme tempête contre ses clés perdues et le temps qui passe trop vite pour qu'elle puisse les chercher. Elle part quelques instants plus tard, en se contentant de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Et Aoki lance un coup d'œil ensommeillé au fond de son tiroir. Elle se rendort alors, satisfaite d'y avoir vu une paire de stylos, un carnet d'adresses, quelques lacets de chaussures et le trousseau de clés de Lily.

* * *

Lily travaille. Et Aoki est alors seule dans la chambre. Dans l'appartement. Elle s'étire lentement, avise la météo grise par la fenêtre humide de condensation et décide de bouger. Elle grignote distraitement l'abricot déposé à son intention en se disant que ce genre de nourriture ne lui suffira pas longtemps.

Ces derniers jours, la pluie l'empêchait de rentrer auprès des siens. Ceux qui savaient ce qu'il fallait à une fée pour survivre. Il lui fallait autre chose que des fruits, certes succulents, mais mal adaptés à ses besoins. Elle n'était pas de ces fées qui butinent le nectar des fleurs. Il lui fallait quelque chose de plus consistant.

En désespoir de cause, elle jeûne. Mais ça ne durera plus très longtemps.

Elle réussit à attraper une de ces grandes araignées brunes qui se perdent parfois dans la salle de bains des humains lorsque le temps est mauvais à l'extérieur. Il n'a pas fallut longtemps pour qu'elle plonge des doigts ramenés en forme de serres dans l'abdomen de la bête. Son bras est ressorti gluant des entrailles de l'arachnide qui lui sert désormais de repas.

Elle sent que la petite étincelle de vie qui animait l'araignée jusque là s'éteint tout doucement. Pas tout à fait.

Aoki préfère dévorer ses proies vivantes.

* * *

_En vérité, toucher les ailes d'un papillon fait tomber quelques unes des milliers de minuscules écailles qui lui permettent de voler. Les ailes ne tombent pas, mais se dépouillent. Et les écailles restent sur les doigts, semblables à de la poussière de fée._

_._

Lily cherche son portefeuille, sans se douter qu'il se trouve au fond du tiroir d'Aoki. Après tout, elle est trop mignonne pour voler quoi que ce soit. Il y a plusieurs choses qui ont disparues de cette manière. Des chaussettes, un gant sur deux, un peu de monnaie, trois boutons de chemises, des cartouches d'encre, un vieux cd et encore…

Aoki tremble dans son tiroir. Le temps à l'extérieur ne s'arrange pas. Et depuis que Lily a trouvé les restes de l'araignée qui lui a servi de dernier repas correct, la blonde chasse toutes les petites bêtes qui peuvent traîner dans la maison. La fée n'a rien de nourrissant à se mettre sous la dent. Si elle avait su, elle n'aurait pas hésité à se jeter sur les plus petites créatures rampantes et à les gober tout rond.

Courir après les poissons d'argent ne lui avait jamais autant manqué. Les demoiselles aux yeux d'or qu'elle s'amusait à traquer en une joyeuse course poursuite aérienne ne posaient plus leur regard si particulier sur sa silhouette féerique, en attente du premier geste brusque qui prédirait une fuite éperdue.

Tout avait été déserté. Et Aoki avait faim.

Alors à regret, elle avait commencé à se nourrir de l'essence de Lily.

Fragment après fragment, lentement mais sûrement. Depuis trois jours, Lily faiblit imperceptiblement. Et Aoki se retient de puiser pleinement dans cette réserve d'énergie exceptionnelle. La blonde craint plus le froid, se fatigue plus rapidement… Pour l'instant, elle arrive à compenser la perte d'énergie par un sommeil réparateur, plus long et profond que d'habitude.

Et Aoki surveille, cachée dans son tiroir, que l'humaine respire encore. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que l'un de ses hôtes périsse dans son sommeil, parce que la fée a trop puisé dans leur essence.

Mine de rien, Aoki aime bien Lily. Ca l'embêterait que la jeune femme meure par sa faute.

* * *

Lily est malade et ne quitte plus le lit. Aoki passe des heures devant la fenêtre, à se désoler en silence du temps qui ne s'arrange pas. Ca fait déjà deux semaines et il est peut-être trop tard. Ses ailes ont perdues leur éclat et ne tiennent plus droites. Sa peau est plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

Elle a arrêté de puiser dans les réserves de Lily. La jeune femme ne le supporterait plus longtemps autrement. Aoki ne peut qu'espérer tenir jusqu'à une éclaircie.

Lily tousse derrière elle. Quand Aoki se retourne pour la regarder, elle la voit pliée en deux sur le matelas, cachée sous le drap trempé par la fièvre.

Cette fille qui l'a accueillie sans poser de question, que lui a-t-elle fait… ?

* * *

Ô joie ! Ô bonheur ! Libération salvatrice !

Lily malade, les bestioles reviennent petit à petit. Aoki a pu croquer la carapace solide d'un petit scarabée. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il lui aurait servi d'amuse-gueule. Aujourd'hui, il tenait lieu de festin. L'éclat savoureux de son étincelle de vie avait claqué sur sa langue.

Et maintenant, pas très loin, elle entend gratter contre le plancher. Il y a quelque chose, de plus gros qu'un scarabée, et d'assez petit pour lui servir de proie. Un mille-pattes, une tégénaire, un grand papillon de nuit, une chauve-souris perdue entre les poutres… N'importe quoi qui puisse calmer sa faim et lui donner assez de force pour tenir quelques jours.

Et sous ses yeux ébahis, comme ceux d'une enfant devant un gâteau immense, un museau de souris dépasse de sous le bureau de Lily. Elle n'hésite pas. Saute au plancher et fonce vers le rongeur qui détale ventre à terre. Elle le rattrape et le plaque au sol.

Dans un état semi-comateux, Lily entend un couinement aigu suivi d'un craquement sourd. Et dans sa tête, là où se déroule un demi-cauchemar, une petite bête bleue est en train de croquer à pleines dents le corps d'un cafard.

* * *

- Tu t'es battue ?

Aoki ne répond pas. La fée ne répond jamais. Parler, elle ne sait pas faire. Les fées rient, hurlent, pleurent… mais ne parlent pas.

La souris l'a griffée, une de ses ailes pend misérablement vers le sol. La tête basse, elle n'ose pas regarder Lily dans les yeux. Parce que si la blonde va mieux aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas grâce à elle. Elle aurait aimé que la souris lui apporte assez de puissance pour au moins soulager la jeune femme.

Mais la fièvre a été repoussée par des moyens naturels, des engrenages biologiques dont Aoki n'a aucune idée. Lily dépérissait par sa faute. Mais Lily ne va pas mieux grâce à elle.

Et Aoki s'en veut. De n'avoir su rien faire et d'avoir hésité à puiser encore une fois dans les réserves de l'humaine.

* * *

Aoki se meurt. A l'intérieur, il n'y a plus rien à dévorer. Voler les babioles de Lily ne l'amuse même plus. Roulée en boule dans son tiroir, elle attend qu'il se passe quelque chose. Que Lily revienne, lui parle, l'invite à la rejoindre sur le lit et qu'elle puisse aller se cacher dans ses cheveux. Au chaud.

Et comme pour la souris, elle entend quelque chose au loin. Un bruit qui peut être synonyme de repas et de vie dans son cas présent. La porte s'ouvre et Lily entre dans la pièce, un nourrisson dans les bras. Une autre femme la suit, une poussette à la main.

La chambre paraît soudain affreusement petite. Lily passe sans prêter attention à Aoki, dépose l'enfant endormi dans la poussette et repart avec l'autre femme.

La fée les entend dans la pièce voisine. Elle sait que Lily garde parfois l'enfant des autres, pour faire un peu de monnaie, et aussi parce qu'elle adore les tout-petits. La jeune femme le lui a dit une fois.

Quelque part, c'est une chance inouïe. Les jeunes enfants pleurent assez souvent pour qu'une fois de plus passe totalement inaperçue. Et il arrive aussi qu'ils décèdent sans raison via mort subite inexpliquée. Aoki la connait cette raison. Un enfant est un met de choix et leur capacité de résistance quasi impossible à évaluer. Il arrive souvent qu'un être féerique puise beaucoup plus que ce que l'enfant peut donner.

Aoki n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois. Comme pour un baiser, elle se penche au-dessus du bébé endormi.

Alors que les deux femmes reviennent dans la chambre, l'enfant dort toujours. Sa mère se penche pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de le laisser aux bons soins de Lily. Lorsqu'elle se redresse, elle voit la jeune femme tenir quelque chose dans le creux de ses mains, l'air triste. C'est un papillon d'un bleu terne. Mort.

- Il est abîmé. C'est dommage qu'il soit venu s'enfermer ici avec le temps superbe qu'il fait depuis bientôt cinq jours.

- Tu aurais du le voir il y a un mois, il était splendide…

* * *

_La perte des écailles peut se comparer à la chute des pétales d'une fleur. Un papillon ne meurt pas. Il se fane._

_._


End file.
